


Happy

by CaptainTripod



Series: Twitter Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, making daisy chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTripod/pseuds/CaptainTripod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it wrong to feel this happy?"</p><p>Prompt: Eremin + flower crowns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cieltbh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cieltbh/gifts).



Since the fall of Wall Maria, there hadn’t really been much time to enjoy the simple pleasures in life. In fact, there hadn’t been much to time enjoy anything. For two long years they’d fought the titans back and it had almost seemed like every life would have been lost in vain. But when it was just the two of them alone in the meadow, surrounded by wildlife and peace, Armin couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Is it wrong to feel this happy when everything is going to shit?” Eren asked him suddenly, breaking the silence. Armin closed his eyes and leaned back against Eren’s chest and considered it. 

He realized with a shock that even with all that had gone wrong in the past, he couldn’t help but feel happy. It wasn’t the kind of bittersweet happy that happened after they returned alive from outside of the walls, nor was it the kind of happy that you felt when something tremendously good happened to you. It was the kind of happy that left a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach and never really left. It was the feeling of being content with whatever life was going to throw at you next, no matter how bad that ‘whatever’ was. 

“I think,” Armin said quietly, “that it would be wrong for us not to feel some kind of happiness every once in a while.”

Eren hummed in response and then went silent once more. Armin shifted his gaze to the side and a patch of daisies caught his eye. He sat up suddenly as an idea sparked inside his mind. 

“What is it?” Eren asked as Armin crawled over to the nearby patch of flowers. 

“Do you remember what we used to do for your mom whenever she was in a bad mood?” Armin asked as he started plucking the flowers from their place in the ground. 

“We used to make daisy chains and we’d fill the house with them,” Eren said as his eyes lit up in realization. Armin looked up from the flowers with a grin. 

“Let’s do it. There aren’t enough here to make a huge chain, but there are enough that we can at least make a necklace or maybe two.”

Eren nodded in agreement and the two of them began to pick the flowers. They sat mostly in silence as they worked. Sometimes Eren would catch Armin humming a happy tune, but when he’d realize he’d been caught, Armin would blush and go silent again. 

When Eren looked down at his finished creation he realized that it wasn’t even long enough for a necklace. An idea came to him and he grinned. Armin eyed him warily as he leaned forward just enough to place the string of flowers on Armin’s head. 

Armin’s face flushed crimson as he looked at Eren’s wide grin. The brunette couldn’t help but lean forward and press a kiss against Armin’s heated cheeks. Armin thought back on Eren’s question from earlier and decided that even if it was wrong to feel this happy, he wasn’t going to give it up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on tumblr](http://rizahawkyes.tumblr.com) or [on twitter](http://twitter.com/rizahawkyes).


End file.
